warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Curly Sun
Meine Lebensweisheiten Meine WarriorCats-Zitate Sonstige Zitate Zitate der WarriorCats Haustiere Maja - männlicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich klein war. Mamas Vogel. Bert - weiblicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich nicht ganz so klein war. Mamas Vogel. (Ja, ich weiß, die Namen...) Vinny - weiblicher blauer Wellensittich. Sie starb an einer Erbkrankheit *schnüff* Mein Vogel. Sally - grüngelber weiblicher Wellensittich. Starb an einer Erbkrankheit, aber später als Vinny. Vogel meiner Schwester. Harry - grauer männlicher Wellensittich. Vogel meiner Schwester Fluffy - männlicher knallgrüner Wellensittich. Mein Vogel Hop Sing - grauer männlicher Wellensittich mit gelbem Kopf. Mamas Vogel. Nikita - braun-getigerter Hauskater mit gelben Augen. Wurde leider überfahren als ich noch ganz klein war. Mamas Katze. Leroy - Nikita's Bruder, pechschwarz, gelbe Augen, starb vor Nikita (blöde Autos!). Mamas Katze DSC04591.JPG|Jack Heini - eingentlich Prinz Heinrich. Schwarzes Fell, gelbe Augen. Mischung aus Ezropäisch Kurzhaar und Norwegisch Wald. Seine alten Besitzer holten sich einen Hund und kümmerten sich nicht mehr um ihn. Hatte Organ-Probleme. Wir mussten ihn einschläfern. Unsere Katze. George - helles, farnbraunes Kaninchen (Männchen) mit braunen Augen. Starb am falschen Futter. Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Blacky - eigentlich Black Beauty. Schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit weißer Nase und braunen Augen. George's Bruder. Sie starb mit fünf, im Sommer 2012, als ich im Urlaub war. Mein Kaninchen. Little Joe - wuscheliges, blaues Teddy-Kaninchen (Männchen). Sehr langes Fell. Nahmen wir nach George's Tod für Blacky auf. Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Kira - indisch farbenes Kaninchen (Weibchen). Nahmen wir kurz nach Blacky's Tod für Little Joe auf. Starb nach zwei Tagen an Hasenschnupfen. Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Candece - schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Nase. War Kira's Freundin. Sehr bissig. Ist nun Little Joe's Stallbewohnerin. Mein Kaninchen. Skippy - graues Widder-Kaninchen (Männlich). Lief einer Freundin von uns zu, die gab ihn dann zu uns. Mein Kaninchen. Jack - junger, wilder Hovawart-Rüde (die Rasse gibt's!). Schwarzmarken, beinahe 2 Jahre alt. Beißt mich gerne. Unser Hund. Über mich Ja, hem, ich bin ein noch 13 Jahre altes Mädchen, aber ich werde "bald" 14, und hoffe immer noch auf ein Smartphone zu meinem Geburtstag. Ich bin wirklich klein, und das frustriert mich, das alle größer sind als ich. Ich male sehr gern, auch wenn ich's nicht sehr gut kann. Ich mag Tiere, insbesondere Katzen und Hunde, aber ich habe eine schon fast kranke Angst vor Spinnen. Ich hab schon Angst vor denen, die nur zwei Millimeter groß sind. Oh Gott. Ich lese gern und viel und alles, was mir in die Hände fällt (außer die ollen Kamellen meiner Eltern oder Novellen wie der Schimmelreiter. Da geht es um einen Typen, der am Ende sowieso stirbt, oder dieses Buch wo es 100 Seiten darum geht wie einer einen Fisch angelt!). Ich liebe Musik. Ab und zu habe ich Zeiten, da höre ich andauernd nur ein Lied, und ein paar Tage später kommt mir das zu den Ohren raus. Ich bin noch ziemlich neu hier und versteh den meisten Kram nicht, deswegen würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ihr mir hier helfen könntet. Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Feuer und Eis Geheimnis des Waldes Vor dem Sturm Gefährliche Spuren Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2 Mitternacht Mondschein Morgenröte Sternenglanz Dämmerung Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Fluss der Finsternis Verbannt Lieblings-Charaktere Eichhornschweif - mag sie halt Jayfeather - infach zum knuddeln Aschenpelz - armer Aschenpelz Ampferschweif - soooo süß Poppyfrost - dito Farnpelz - so ein toller Krieger Dornenkralle - mag ihn einfach Gelbzahn - zickig und liebenswürdig Mapleshade - furchtbares Schicksal Half Moon - Jayfeather! Blossomfall - warum ist Millie so gemein zu ihr? Silberfluss - schrecklichster Tod! Graustreif - wehe, du nimmst im SternenClan Millie Rotschweif - hättest Anführer werden sollen! Blaustern - großartige Anführerin! Rabenpfote - armer Rabenpfote... Mikusch - lieber Einzelläufer Scharfkralle - mag ihn halt Schwarzstern - mag ihn halt Eichenfell - mag ihn halt Brambleberry - einfach lieb Crookedstar - alle geliebten sind Tod! Geißel - mein armer kleiner Geißel... Wieselpfote - warum bist du gestorben? :( Cinderheart - soooooooo süüüüüüüüüß Weißpelz - maaag dich! Rußpelz - du arme! Du hast Feuerstern geliebt, und der übersieht dich! Thrushpelt - eine loyale Liebe zu Blaustern Sagewhisker - ich mag dich halt... Feathertail - ich mag diesen Satz I saved you once... don't let me save you again. Das ist soooooooo süß! Ich hoffe, Krähenfeder wählt dich im SternenClan! Beetlewhisker - du hast dich entschieden, für deinen Clan zu kämpfen und bist gestorben Hollyleaf - ja, du bist aufgerutscht, nachdem ich Hollyleaf's Story gelesen hatte. Hasscharaktere Feuerstern - musst du dich immer überall einmischen? Ich haaassssssssssssseeeeee dich. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Tüpfelblatt - kannst du auch mal die anderen in Ruhe lassen? Du machst mir Angst. Tigerstern - warum hinterlässt du keine Blutspur, so viele Katzen wie du getötet hast? Habichtfrost - eigentlich fänd' ich's nicht schlimm, wenn Feuerstern tot wär... mag dich trotzdem nicht. Kurzstern - undankbares Vieh! Krähenfeder - drei Gefährtinnen? Sag mal, hast du noch alle stramm? Und dann so gemein zu Blattsee! Erst sagen Oh Federschweif, meine große Liebe und dann:'' ach, Federschweif, du bist mir egal'' Knochen - warum hast du Weißpelz getötet? Braunstern - sonst noch was? Windpfote - kein Kommentar Rainflower - warum bist du so eine... Millie - warum bist du so gemein zu Blossomfall? Ruby & Socks - wieso seit ihr so fieß zu Tiny (Geißel)? Ich mein er ist euer Bruder! Geschieht euch Recht, dass er euch nicht helfen will! Goosefeather - wieso hast du Crookedstar das angetan? Brombeerkralle - ich kann dich nicht leiden! Wolkenschweif - ich mag dich nicht Heathertail - ich hasse dich Neutral Lionblaze - warum hast du Rostfell getötet? Blattsee - du hast irgendwie Probleme... in den ersten Büchern warst du noch ganz süß, aber jetzt in Die Macht der Drei bist du komisch (ich weiß wieso). Und du passt nicht zu Krähenfeder. Lieblings-Couples JayfeatherXHalf Moon LionblazeXCinderheart HollyleafXFallen Leaves DustpeltXFerncloud BerrynoseXPoppyfrost SharpclawXCherrytail GraystripeXSilverstream TigerstarXSasha CrookedstarXWillowbreeze OakheartXBluestar RedtailXBrindleface WhitestormXWillowpelt BirchfallXWhitewing BumblestripeXDovewing RaggedstarXYellowfang AshfurXSquirrelflight SwiftpawXBrightheart CloudstarXBirdflight CrowfeatherXFeathertail FirestarXSandstorm FirestarXCinderpelt Hass-Couples CrowfeatherXLeafpool LionblazeXHeathertail GraystripeXMillie FirestarXSpottedleaf SolXHollyleaf BrambleclawXSquirrelflight CloudtailXBrightheart DustpeltXSandstorm (ja, das gab's mal!) Lieblings-Prophezeiung Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze. The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the drakness that lasts forever. After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing Hass-Prophezeiung Nur Feuer kann unseren Clan retten. Ich als Katze Hi, ich bin Hasenstern, der noch junge Anführer des SchattenClans. Ich habe wildbraunes Fell mit schwarzen Streifen, hellerem Brustfell, weißen Pfoten, sehr langen Krallen und ungewöhnlichen, königsblauen Augen. Mit sechs Monden startete ich eine Beziehung mit der WindClan-Kätzin Himbeerpfote(blatt). Jaja, das ist verboten. Sie brachte meinen Sohn Preiselbeerschweif zur Welt. Allerdings haben wir jetzt beide neue Gefährten. Meine heißt Seesturm, und zusammen haben wir drei Junge, Blitzsturm, Sonnenherz und Krokusfell. Ihr könnt das ganze unter Hasenstreifs Schicksal auf Warrior Cats Erfindung Wiki nachlesen (sobald ich weiter daran arbeite). Bilder Ja, ich weiß, sieht nicht sonderlich aus, aber hey - ich bin Neuling! Berrywind.png|Beerenwind, Stellvertreter Seastorm.png|Seesturm, Gefährtin Silberdust.png|Silberstaub, Heilerin Cranberrytail.png|Preiselbeerschweif (wollte mal Beutejäger probieren) Raspberryleaf.png|Himbeerblatt (nochmal Beutejäger-Versuch) Rabbitstar.png|Hasenstern (ja, hust) So close... but so far.png|Himbeerblatt und Hasenstern Hasenstern.png|Hasenstern (verbesserte Version) Heini.png|Mein Kater Heini Kitt.png|Ein Hauskätzchen Honeywing.png|Honigflügel Spottedfeather.png|Sprenkelfeder Cranberrywind Rogue.png|Meine Preiselbeerwind (ja, hust) wer etwas über sie erfahren will, kann auf Erfindung Wiki nach Preiselbeerwinds Bestimmung suchen (sobald ich anfange, zu schreiben) Silberstaub.png|Das ist meine Silberstaub... ja, hab mal versucht, Leo-Flecken zu machen Drachenfeder.png|Das hier ist Drachenfeder Krähenwirbel.png|Und hier ist Krähenwirbel Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3